


I'd blame you.

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Bunny, Alpha!Pitch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Past Relationship(s), court intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Pitch and Jack are both walking the fine lines of maintaining the tense peace in their respective circles. One must battle a relentless wife with words, and the other must satisfy the terms of his own contract if he hopes to have a future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd blame you.

Pitch eyed the pile of gifts from the peasants and nobles. His Queen was relaxing by his side on her own throne, hand on the small swell of her belly. His child just beginning to make its presence known. 

Silently he watched the guards guide the last of the gift givers down the red carpet towards the doors. They had a moment of privacy, which his wife naturally broke with an off handed comment. “It’s so nice to be with child again. I was beginning to think I’d never give you another heir.” 

Women would be women no matter their station.

“What do you mean?” He asked calmly, sure to keep the annoyance off his face. Everyone might be out of range but he could still see some servants tending to the gifts taking them to where they would be checked and managed. 

“Well it’s certainly not my lack of trying that has left our dear Seraphina five when she gets to welcome a brother or sister. I have been with you for every  rut. I was beginning to think you might have caught something from your omegas.” He turned to her, giving  her a tight warning smile. 

“My love, I will want what I want and have whatever it is within my rights as King to possess.” He let his voice take on an overly sweet tone as though he were talking to a child. He was done with these arguments. She had already run Jack from his bed and it was the only display of her power he would let her have. It was really the only thing she had ever defied him on. 

She had been a largely flawless and perfect Queen to his rule. He would have thought with Jack gone the fights would have ended. But the agreement still stood. Jack’s fate was still unknown and though he likely would never see his love again she seemed unhappy. What did he have to do to calm the woes of their marriage? 

He still had six other ladies that regularly visited his bed and she had raised no fuss over them. Why did the single male he had shown any interest be the one to drive her mad? Perhaps it was because he was actually fond of Jack. The only one he could connect to in a purely masculine way. 

“That is to say everything is it not?” She asked back equally as sweet. She did not appreciate the tone he had taken with her. It was to be expected. She was unnaturally hostile and he would be unnaturally authoritative to her. 

“Exactly. If it will please you I will have the physicians look at them.” He suggested, trying to make peace with the woman he loved. 

“You need not bother. I have your lovers checked at least once a month, my love. It is my duty as your Queen to provide you with heirs and help you with the weight of your crown. And making sure that no illness spreads from your activities is one of those duties. I am nothing if not thorough as your Queen.” She stated calmly. He was surprised at that. Something like that going on under his nose. He was surprised that she had been so discreet and proud of it all at once. It was why out of all the presented ladies she had been the one he had picked. She was brilliant, beautiful, and interesting. 

“Thank you my love, perhaps we should see how our daughter is doing with her lessons?” He stood up, offering his arm to her. All tones and negativity the conversation had sparked gone. She was forgiven and he was so very glad to have such a lovely and perfect wife. 

She gave him a genuine smile. Their fighting over for now at least, a peace at least until Jack was indirectly mentioned once more. 

“She’ll be excited to see the baby again.” His wife teased standing up from her throne and taking his arm. One hand carefully pressed to her belly, proud of the child he had given her. It was a shame he had never given Jack his heart’s desire. And an even sadder thought that that dirty animal had his prize now. But peace in his marriage bed was more important to him than peace in his heart. In time those aches would dull and he would remember those moments fondly. 

-

Jack ignored the guard flanking him. It was easy as he took a seat in such a lovely garden. Flowers and green as far as the eye could see. A variety of trees and cobblestone pathways artfully placed for the most breathtaking of views. Cracking open his book he did his best to take peace in the knowledge he was a prisoner in all but name now. 

The King did not trust him. It was the Game of the Courts again; nothing could be done for it. Every action itself was a statement to those who played it. For all Jack knew the King thought he had staged the whole time to garner trust. Far be it from him to argue with whatever the mind of a crown thought. They were always on the look out to keep the wealth they had born into. Certainly their power was coveted by many, but not all. There were still genuine souls out there only aching to live in peace and love. 

“Are you really an abomination?” A small voice asked. Jack looked up from his book, trying not to be cross that he had been reading the same paragraph in his musings. 

He eyed the young Pooka with a smile, a boy on the verge of being a man, at least by Pooka standards if his coat and short stature were anything to go by. Dressing in a fine silk vest, yet wearing a rather cruddy iron necklace. It was out of place in such a fine setting. Even the guards at his back were flawlessly put together. 

“That depends. What is an abomination?” He was trying to be simple. Doing his best not to upset or give the child the wrong impression. To do that, he had to clarify if they had the same meaning to the word. 

The Pooka child tilted his head, his ears bending at odd angles, a motion he now knew was them still taking in the noises around them. The boy was still listening to him but all at once listening to everything else. Something he had learned to accept. “One who brings unnatural weathers. Fire or Ice… I thought everyone knew that.” 

Jack stared at him for a moment. He hadn’t had the bravery to speak up against his treatment or his confusion. He was already in hot water so to speak and nosing about would only get him more in trouble. “I… did not know that. Thank you for the lesson. I have a different understanding of the word. In that case I am very much an abomination. I am what many call an ice mage, very untrained so I don’t use my magic.” He added quickly, sure that the boy would ask him to make it snow. He had been able to a very long time ago. But he was simply too out of practice to control flurries from a frozen storm. 

The boy pouted, clearly unimpressed that his desires had been refused even before he could ask. “Can you read to me? My da was suppose to read me a story but he got busy arguing and I got bored.” Jack pitied the poor kid. He was forgotten by his father for whatever reason, in excusable. He held up his book showing the boy the cover. 

“I can if you don’t mind learning about the history of agriculture in Callistephus.” Jack smiled, watching the boy’s eyes light up. Pookas were such odd creatures. 

“It’s one of my favorites! Da says all the best earth mages can quote that book by heart.” He made no argument as the boy scrambled onto the stone bench with him. He supposed even mages needed to learn the normal way of doing things. It was rather interesting to read the discoveries and advancements in the way gardening and crops were managed. 

He read out loud not making any argument when the boy rested his head on his knees. It was a nice feeling; the boy was so warm and so small he could pretend for a moment he was reading to his own child. So long as he didn’t look up from the words to see the twitching of the boy’s furry ears. 

Time passed quickly for him, the sun just beginning to set when their small little bubble of peace was destroyed. “Fellon, what are you doing? Your nursemaid had has been worried sick looking for you.” Aster barked, snatching the child off Jack’s lap quickly. 

The action startled Jack who had been reading calmly. The way Aster managed his son worried him for only a moment. The boy seemed to glue himself to his father in a hug, seemingly unphased by the sudden motion. Pookas would always impress him. 

“Da! Are you done being mad?” The boy, Fellon, giggled, attempting to paw his father’s face. 

“You know how it gets with your uncle. I did my best to talk sense into him.” Aster laughed, finally turning his attention to Jack. 

“Not too much of a bother I hope?” There was a warning tone there. He was certain of it the way Aster looked at him, even his subtle shift to put himself between his son and Jack. 

“Children are never a bother. I was reading him a book to keep him entertained.” Jack raised it again to show him the cover. Aster smiled then, holding his son close as he finally took a seat next to Jack. 

He had been entertaining Aster’s son. Aster had a son? What a beautiful little kit in his arms. Would he someday hold Jack’s own children like that? He leaned closer to Aster, dropping his book. He really would like Aster to cherish his children in such a manner. 

“Um… mi’lord it’s best if I escort your son to his room.” A guard spoke up. 

“What? Are you mad? I just got here,” Aster was bickering with the guards now? Jack smiled at that. A good alpha was quick to protect what was his. And clearly time with his son was important enough to bicker over. 

“Mi’lord I was picked by the captain because I’m sensitive to omegas. He’s close, if ye leave now you can get him put away where no one will hurt him.” The guard was moving into view. Jack frowned, who was intruding on Aster’s family time? 

Jack watched Aster stare at him in an odd way. Why was he looking at him as though he had never seen him before? “Very well.” Aster muttered and simply put his son down. “I know I’ve been busy Fellon, but your Da made some promises he has to keep. We’ll go to the flower plains when I come back, okay?” 

Jack felt his heart break the way Aster’s son looked so clearly upset. But the little boy nodded, taking the guard’s hand as he was led off. “Where are they taking him?” Jack asked sadly, feeling the intense urge to chase after them and bring the boy back.

“To his room, his nursemaid will watch him for us. Come, we have to go to bed.” Jack wanted to protest at the way he was being spoken to. But the idea of bed sounded so nice and warm. He gave a silly smile nodding and taking Aster’s offered arm. “Now let’s hope this bed we’ve both made is one we can sleep in.” 

Jack nodded at that comment not really understanding it. He really couldn’t bother to string much of anything together except how nice the hallways looked as they left the garden. It was such a nice thing to stroll through the halls with Aster protecting him. Like an unseen shield as the servants gave him dirty looks. Nothing could affect him with such a loving and virile alpha by his side. 

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, no Jack doesn't realize it yet. He's somewhere between aware and almost mindless.


End file.
